Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-k}{3} + \dfrac{-3k}{3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-k - 3k}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4k}{3}$